


I'll Be Your Hero

by CecEspaña (Cec0906)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, I'll Be Your Hero, Inrque Iglesis, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cec0906/pseuds/CecEspa%C3%B1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thunderstorm is raging outside as Alfred runs to get to Arthur. The bombers are coming and this time Alfred will be there for the one he cares the most for. On his way Alfred remembers all that Arthur has done for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the song I'll Be Your Hero by Inrque Iglesis.

  
**I'll Be Your Hero: USUK**  
*Hero by Inrique Iglesis*  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 ***Let me be your hero***  
"Where is he?" I bellow.  
"Down the hall third door on the left." The wide-eyed, shaking guard replies.  
The room lights up, and for a second all I could see was blinding white light. My ears are then assaulted by lightning's loud companion. The duo doesn't faze me, for all I see and hear is him calling out to me; broken and lying on the floor he calls to me in a voice I have never heard before.  
 ***Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?***  
 _Small timid feet stand tenderly on his own; slowly he sways back and forth to the crescendo of the lone piano. The little boy not older than four giggles, and the older man's laugh rings out over the dying crescendo._  
...  
The rain pounds on the roof, as if they were armies marching to the beat of a drum.  
I have no time to think about of such things though, I have to get to him.  
 ***Would you run and never look back?***  
 _He is forcing his legs to move at speeds they haven't since he was a small child. Only so he could reach a crying five-year old little boy, "Shhhh what wrong?" he questions him lightly wiping away the child's tears._  
 _"I-I was climbing t-the tree a-and I fell. Waaaaaaaaaa!" the hurt boy wails.  
 _"Shhh shhh it's ok. I'm here." The older man picks the boy up and asks, "Will some ice-cream make you feel better?" "YEA!" and the older man walks off with the boy in his arms towards the ice-cream shop; never looking back.__  
...  
I push my legs to move faster; there muscles strain with every stride.  
It doesn't matter, I don't care about the minimal pain I'm facing; his is much more antagonizing. _  
_ ***Would you cry, if you saw me crying?*** _  
 _"Waaaa!" a little six-year boy cries clutching the uniform of an older man.__  
"D-do you have to go? W-Why can't you stay?" the little boy questions, hurt.  
"Shh calm down, love." the guilt stricken man coos as he rubs calming circles into the little boy's back.  
"Next time you can come with me, but now you must show your strength. I'll see you soon." The man promises sincerely in a confident voice.  
The boy rubs his eyes with a cubby hand, "Really?" the older man chuckles a sad laugh,  
"Yes you can, but this time I have to alone. I will be back very soon, I promise."  
"Ok, I'll be waiting for you!" the child exclaims slowly letting the rumpled uniform of the other go.  
"Great, I'll be back soon." He assures kissing the boy's head and as he turns to leave, and a single tear rolls down his face.  
...  
There looms the door to his room. With a shaking hand I push open the door. Worried about the state of the man on the other side.  
There he was, asleep on the bed, his breath escaping his lips in heavy pants. _  
_ ***Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?**  
 **Would you laugh?**  
 **Oh please tell me this! *** _  
 _A man is cradles a small infant.__  
The baby reaches up with a confused look on his small pudgy face, and grasps the man's lower lip.  
The man's rumbling laugh filled the room accompanied by the tinkling of a new born's laugh.  
"Are you hungry little one?"  
...  
I slowly walk over to his sleeping figure of his, and wish for nothing more than for him to wake up. _  
 ***Now would you die, for the one you love?  
** _**Hold me in your arms tonight*** _  
_ _ _"__ _ _Ahhh help me!" a boy about the age of 10 screams from the arms of a stranger.__ __  
A blond-haired man looks up from his book and calls to his charge, "What's wrong...?" Only to find his beloved charge being held against his will in the arms of a familiar stranger.  
Without a second thought the man rushes over and punches the offending man in the face. As the man loosens his hold on the boy he rushes the boy's side.  
"Are you all right?" The man asks him as he checks the boy over for injuries.  
 _"Yea I'm better now." The boy replies as his caretaker embraces him tightly._ **** __  
...  
The man, on the bed, slowly blinks his eyes, "W-Who's there?" his voice crackles, overused and horse.  
My heart stops as I get a glimpse of the jade emeralds shrouded in pain. _  
_ ***I can be your hero, baby**  
 **I can kiss away the pain.*** _  
_ _ _"Shhh it's just a scrape." A man comforts, as he cradles a small child, under an apple tree.__ __  
"B-but it hurttttssss!" The child cries.  
"I know, would you like me to make it feel better?"  
"Yes! Kiss it and make it feel better!" the man chuckles, "Ok" He bends down and kisses the child's scrapped knee.  
"Does it feel better?" I asks smiling.  
 _"Yea! Thank you!" the boy exclaims bouncing up and down._ **** __  
...  
"It's me. I'm here." I bend over and kiss him on his forehead, mumbling comforting words. **** __  
*I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away* _  
_ _ _There is a man sitting on a bench outside an ice-cream shop next to an old boy. "That was soooo yummy!" the little boy cries, looking at the older man.__ _  
_ _A chuckle erupts from the older mans throat, "Yes it was, but you have ice-cream all over your face." The man swiftly grabs a napkin before gently rubbing soft circles into the When the boy smiles a huge smile, it takes the older man's breath away. The boy is the picture of youth and happiness._ **** __  
...  
The sounds of engines fill the air; my troops are coming to help. Hope fills my heart, I will stop that man from hurting him. This time I will be a hero, his personal hero. I will not allow him to feel such pain, never will this monster will ravage his land and cause him such pain!  
His beautiful smile, no matter how small, will grace me with its presences and take my breath away like every other thing he does. **** __  
*Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?*  
 _"I'm sorry I can't stop him," The older man apologies "I would do anything in my power to stop him if I could." he assures, hate in his eyes. He was cursing his boss for creating such friction between the two. The young man's face fills with betrayal, and his watering blue eyes betray the hurt in his heart._  
 _"Yea right! You are probably encouraging them!" The vibrant youth screams, raw emotion filling every word. He feels as if the world is crashing down. Helpless to stop it he storms off in anger. The other follows but soon looses his charge in the crowd, but the young man blends too well and the other looses sight of him almost instantly._ ****  
...  
"What are you doing here? I thought you had to stay out of Europe's affairs?" the man's sneers though a voice that holds no malice only emptiness and fatigue. __ ****  
*Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight.*  
"I so sorry I'm late!" a twenty some year old man exclaims a crumpled box of chocolate held securely against his muscular torso. The older man leaning on the door frame waiting for him cracks a smile.  
"It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that you're here now." the younger the man's face splits into a wide sincere smile as he involves the smaller man in a hug. ****  
...  
"I convinced my boss to let me come to help you." I reply silently pledging to fight for him, since he can't stand on his own anymore.  
"I don't have much help coming here but..." I explain but he interrupts.  
"I don't care about the numbers. All that matter is that you're here." He croaks a small smile on his dry cracked lips. __ ****  
*I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away.*  
"Shhh" a man comforts a crying five-year old child, "What wrong?"  
"T-the monsters they are coming to get me!" The small child wails hiding under the covers.  
"No they won't." The man assures.  
"W-why wouldn't they? W-what's stopping them?" the child peaks out from under the blankets.  
"I'm here so they can't get you while I'm here." he says rubbing the childs back soothingly.  
"T-they can't?" the boy questions, and the older man chuckles at the hopeful look in the boy's eyes.  
"No they can't." he says firmly.  
Then stay here with me!" the boy cries out as he holds his breath waiting for the inevitable answer he knows is coming.  
"Of course," he replies a smile on his face "Now move over." He nudges the little boy. The boy bounces happily to the other side of the bed, and his care-taker climbs in beside him. The sight of the little boy nuzzling into his chest took away the older man's breath. ****  
...  
I nudge him to the other side of the bed, so I crawl in beside him. __ ****  
*Oh I just want to hold you.  
I just wanna hold you, oh yeah,  
And wrap my arms around you tight.*  
A man in his early twenties stumbles tiredly off an offical naval ship. A smile spreads across his face as a small boy runs over to him shouting happily.  
"You're back!" he cries as he nuzzles into the seaman's embrace.  
"I told you I would be." he chuckles, as the small boy's chubby arms hold his legs tightly.  
"I missed you!" the blue-eyed boy declares.  
"I missed you too." The rough navy man admits as he bends down to wraps his arms around the small boy and pick him up. He didn't want to let go of the boy for anything in the world. ****  
...  
He buries his head into my chest and I wrap my arms his waist. I hold him tight to my chest, I don't want to let go of his for anything in the world. __ ****  
*I can be your hero baby, baby*  
A little boy is shuffling home from a long day of school with a friend. The friend turns to him and asks, "Who is your hero?"  
Now the friend was expecting a super hero or something of the like, but to his surprise his answer was, "Him!" He points to the man coming out of their shared house, "I want to grow up and be just like him!" ****  
...  
I can hear the planes fly overhead and we both know what the Germans are preparing for.  
He nuzzles closer into my chest and I hold him tighter, trying to will away the inevitable. __ ****  
*I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah *  
"Owwww" a small boy screams and an older man runs over and picks the boy up.  
"What's wrong?" he asks wiping the tears from the boy's cheeks.  
"My arm, I fell off the slide and fell on it and now it hurts." The boy explains pointing to his elbow.  
"Well let's look at it…Well it seems that you just bruised it really badly." He comments softly before kissing the boy's arm. "There all better now."  
"Yea! Now can you come play with me?" The boy asks his sky blue eyes filled with naïve hope.  
The older man chuckles, "Sure." ****  
...  
I feel him tense in my arms. I kiss him on the top of his head and mummer… __ ****  
*I will stand by you forever*  
The crash of thunder and flash of lightning set the poor scared little boy on edge. After about 3 minutes of lightning flashes and crashes of thunder the little boy was so scared that he couldn't move or scream, only whimper.  
 _Right on cue the little boy's caretaker walks into the room. When he noticed the little boy's whimper he runs over to the boy's bed and gets into the bed with him. He wraps his arms around the little boy and says, "I'm here, you're safe."_ __ ****  
...  
the familiar comfort, "I'm here, you're safe." __ ****  
*You can take my breath away*  
There was a very tired man carrying an even more tired little boy. "Thank you so much!" the little boy gushes causing the man to laugh quietly.  
"You're welcome. Now go to sleep, we will be home soon." he tries to convince the worn-out child.  
"M'kay" the boy slurs as he nuzzled into the man's chest, the man holds his breath until the boy's chest rises and falls softly and evenly.  
"Good night" the man says in a low, quiet voice. ****  
...  
It wasn't until he relaxes and nuzzles into my chest do I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. __ ****  
*I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain  
(I can be your hero, baby) *  
A little boy clings to a man's shirt, "Can you stay please?!"  
"You know..." the man starts  
"Please!" the boy begs holding the man's shirt tighter.  
"Fine I will stay but tomorrow I must go." the man relents, unable to disappoint the boy.  
"Awww, can I come with you this time?" the boy begs hoping for his caretaker to believe him old enough to go.  
"Maybe if you're a really good boy." he relents, smiling.  
"YEAAA!" the man holds the excited boy tighter. ****  
...  
He clings to my shirt and I hold him closer to my chest. Planting light, calming kisses on his head.  
 ***And I will stand by you forever***  
 _A man sits on the edge of a little boy's bed. "They're going to get me!" the little boy cries, "Don't leave me!"_  
 _The older man shakes his head smiling and says, "I wouldn't dream of it."_ ****  
...  
"Hey." My attention snaps to his weak, timid voice.  
"Yes." I coax now I'm running my fingers through his hair.  
"Please don't leave me." I freeze wondering why he would think I would do something so inhuman to him while he is in this state. Smiling softly I realize he's not thinking I will, he is just afraid. __ ****  
"I wouldn't dream of it." I assure.  
*You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away.*  
A little boy looks over to his mentor who at this point has dozed off on a park bench. The boy wants to go home, but his mentor doesn't like being woken up. Then he smiles conjuring up a great idea on how to wake him up. He loves when the boy gives them to him, so why not wake up to one? The boy smiles feeling very smart and cleaver. He imagines that his caretaker will be happy when he wakes up this way.  
The little boy walks determinedly over to the older man, and climbs to his caretaker on the bench. He carefully hovers over the older man's face, and closes his eyes and connects his lips to the others. The older man is awaken and smiles at the jester's sincerity. ****  
...  
He leans up and presses his dry, cracked, perfect lips to mine, smiling happily I cradle him close kissing back.  
The kiss is sweet and gentle as we try to hold it forever. I slowly, reluctantly break the perfect kiss. My lungs were screaming for air for the man in my arms always seems to steal my breath away with every act. ****  
*I can be your hero*  
A little boy holds up a picture to an older man and says, "This is for you!"  
The older man smiles and takes the picture lovingly and says, "Thank you."  
On the picture it asks 'Do you love me?' scrawled in child hand-writing. The man's smile becomes even wider and replies, "I do love you."  
The little boy replies with an "I love you too." before hugging the man, both forgetting the abandon picture that fell to the floor.  
...  
"I love you Artie." I admit softly.  
He looks at me, a light blush staining his cheeks and replies, "I love you too…my hero."  
I smile and kiss his forehead, as he lays his head back down on my chest and I tighten my grip on him. Now that I have him I'm never going to let go, I promise him.  
We both fall asleep listening to the rain on the roof and the hum of retreating plane engines.


End file.
